Chosen One, Twice Over
by Rrhagia
Summary: Harry couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get himself into these situations. All he wanted was a vacation! Warnings: slight AU, Slash, Mech/Human kinda, On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim Her: I don't own anything! If I did Sunstreaker would have been brought into the Bayverse, Ironhide wouldn't have been killed, and Harry would have gotten his revenge.**

* * *

><p>Harry looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled, his hands wrapped around a coffee cup. Two months ago he had been holed up in Grimmauld place, too scared for his sanity to stick his head out the door. Well his sanity and his life. He had a feeling that if one were to get on the wrong side of a reporter, than one's life could be forfeit. It was when he realized that he was acting more fearful of the reporters then he ever did of Voldemort that he came to a simply conclusion. He had to get out of England.<p>

He had spent a week planning his trip. Going to the local library (muggle) under a glamour charm, looking up interesting places in English speaking countries. Who knew there was a Hell, Arizona? And a small town in Washington named after an eating utensil! He had finally made a list and after bringing it home with him he used a small crystal pendulum to pick his location. He still had issues with Divination, prophecy's in particular, but figured that it couldn't hurt to let a piece of quartz pick out his next home.

The crystal pointed three times to Mission City. Perfect.

It was only about twenty miles from the Hoover Dam so he would be able to play the tourist for a bit, and the city seemed large enough that if he had to run from attackers he should be able to hide easily. The apartments in the area were easily inside his price range, seeing as he had not only the Potter fortune but the Black as well. He had also inherited all of Riddle's wealth, which added up to quite a bit considering how much he took from his followers. So two months ago he had owled Gringotts and set everything up. All of his accounts here were linked up with them, just under a different name. Harry Potter didn't live in Mission City, but Hadrian Riddle did. Taking Black or Lupin for a last name would have made it too easy for someone to find him. So he took the last name of the man whom he had killed.

On this day he was walking through the streets, just taking in the sights, when a strange convoy of sorts rolled through. There was a multitude of military vehicles, followed by a few different civilian cars.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Hadrian muttered to himself, his paranoia began to rear its head before he quickly squashed it and went back to thinking pleasant thoughts.

Hadrian had decided that he liked the anonymity of living in a big city, it helped that the people were so involved in their own lives that they didn't notice his 'slip ups'.

After the final battle Hadrian's magical core began to grow. No one could figure out why until Hermione managed to find one of Dumbledore's journals. In it he had hypothesized that Harry's core was much larger than could be registered before the attack and then Voldemort did something to cause lower than normal readings after that fateful Halloween. Later entries showed that Albus eventually made the connection between the soul piece and Harry's own core.

Now that his magic no longer needed to fight back the soul piece it had grown by leaps and bounds. He had such easy access to his magic that all he had to do to make something happen was to think of it happening. That didn't sound too bad until one was in the middle of a busy café and had a pile of napkins suddenly floating over to you. Luckily, that time anyway, he had been right next to the waiter's supply area and no one had seen.

It all was yet another reason for the press to hound him.

The few weeks that it took him to learn to control his new power level had been pure hell. And very messy. He now had a lifetime ban from two restaurants and five shops in Diagon.

Any mention of these incidents still caused all of the Weasley's to break out in laughter.

Thinking of the Weasley's put a smile on his face. They were slowly getting away from the pains of the war. Luckily all of them had survived, though in Fred's case it was a very close call.

Ron and Hermione were engaged. Ginny, after telling him how sorry she was and why she only thought of him as a brother, was now dating Lavender Brown. Fred and George were with Alicia and Katie. Percy was now married to Penelope. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child, and Charlie was back at the Dragon Reserve.

Molly and Arthur were doing well and were happy to be one of the only families to come out of the war relatively unscathed.

He still talked to them regularly over a set of mirrors much like the ones that Sirius gave him.

It was as he began to think about his godfather that everything around him went to hell.

Explosions went off around him as various vehicles seemed to break apart and reform into giant robots. In his shock his magic flared out and resonated with all of the unknown entities around him.

One of the fighter jets suddenly shot down at the street and on instinct Hadrian dropped his coffee and used his magic to create the largest shield he could to protect himself and those behind him.

The debris fell around him and the two other teens as soldiers began to yell out orders to one another.

"Wow."

Hadrian turned around, trying to keep the nervous look from his features, but not doing too good of a job.

It had been the boy who talked. "How did you do that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Magic?" Hadrian responded while he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

"Some how, that really isn't as far fetched as it would have been a few days ago." The girl said. "I'm Mikaela, this is Sam. Thanks for saving us, magic or not."

Harry gave the two a grin, momentarily forgetting the battle around him. A solider ran up and grabbed Sam by the shoulder and shoved a golden cube to his chest. The short-haired brunette glanced at Harry before turning his attention to the other young man.

"You need to take this to the top of the tallest building. We're going to have someone get the cube out of here. It can not fall into Decepticon hands."

"I'm going to stay with Bumblebee. Send it with him." Sam handed the cube to Hadrian.

"What?" Hadrian shouted.

"Fine, I don't know who you are kid but since you aren't made of metal I'm guessing you're on our side. There is a chopper heading to that building, get there as quick as you can." Hadrian looked towards the building and nodded once before running as fast as he could to where he was told.

Will looked towards the other two as the raven-haired teen ran quicker than he thought he would be able. "So who is the kid and why did I just send him off with a valuable alien artifact?"

"Didn't get his name but he just saved us with a bright blue see-threw shield that just popped up out of no where." Sam said simply.

As Will was trying to keep his incredulity off of his face Harry was focusing his magic into his limbs, forcing his body to go faster. Unknown to Harry, his body had a golden gleam right on the surface of his skin that began to react with the cube he held in his hands.

OoOoO

He raced down the street, the cube warm in his hands, with his mind wondering how in the bloody hell he found himself in these kinds of situations. He felt to artifact pulsing in his hands and felt a small transfer of energy seem to flow between himself and the now glowing cube. He didn't have much longer to think on it when an explosion rocked him and he slammed into a parked vehicle. While he feel his face caught on the Cube, leaving a laceration from the bottom of his scar to the bottom of his face, narrowly avoiding damage to his eye.

OoOoO

All battle ceased as a glow and flash of power came from the street under fire. Where, previously, a lone youth was running than thrown into a motorcycle, now a youth lay bleeding on the pavement and a youngling Cybertronian stood. It was easy to see that she was a femme, her frame was black with silver accents and she stood almost a foot taller than the young man.

''Creator! Please wake up.'' The femme bot said in a light, soft tone as she picked up the dark haired young man and cradled him to her chassis.

As the others watched the duo were surrounded in a golden light that seemed to come from the cube still held by the human. Everyone watched until the light was so bright that they had to turn away. Only Barricade saw as the cube was absorbed into the human's chest.

Green eyes slowly opened and stared into green optics. ''I'm here little one.''

Those within hearing range tried to hear more of the dulcet tones. Although, those close enough to hear wouldn't be able to tell you that his voice had changed from what it was only minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" The femme held him to her and nuzzled her face to his gently.

As this was going on Ratchet was close enough to scan the two.

"Holy Primus." His words echoed in the silence that had overtaken the battlefield.

"Ratch?" Ironhide asked his longtime friend.

"A new spark!"

"Yeah we kinda figured that out when she stood up." Jazz responded.

"No! He has a spark too!"

At that all of the bots looked at the boy closer than before. Bumblebee noticed that the gash across his face was healed, but scarred. He data burst a photo of the boy's previous looks to Ratchet who then compared it to the enigma in front of him. The new addition to his scar didn't seem to be the only thing to change. He had lost the emaciated look that he had before and seemed to have gained a healthy amount of weight. He also looked as if he may have gained a few inches in height.

They were all silent as the young man continued to calm down the femme. Ratchet couldn't help but wonder how and why it had happened. He also wondered what her mental state was. She was in her second frame but seemed to have the mentality of a sparkling instead of a youngling. She was even vocalizing her distress like one.

The bots and humans alike all stared in shock as the femme placed the unknown on the ground and then she was engulfed in a green haze. Where a moment ago a six foot tall Cybertronian stood was now a little girl with black hair and green eyes of about three years of age.

"Shh, it's alright little one. Daddy's got you." Ratchet's scanners went into overdrive as he scanned the child. She still had a spark, and she still had a metal base structure but she had an outer layer of flesh! After a moment he realized that the un-named youth was the same!

Many of the bots were trying to stave off a cpu crash and the only one who was paying 100% attention to the organic was Barricade. Something about this youth seemed to resonate in his spark. For a moment he could have sworn his spark stopped when he made eye to optic contact with the verdant eyed beauty.

"Come little one, let's get you home." With that both man and child disappeared with a popping sound.

For a few moments all was quiet until Megatron roared with defeat and after transforming flew away from Mission City, his loyal Decepticons following.

None of them noticed the badly beaten Barricade as they left.

"Prime." The mustang transformer said softly after he changed form and walked towards the red and blue bot. "I request neutrality status. I no longer wish to side with that megalomaniac but have no desire to tempt my fate among your troops."

All of the Autobots looked at one another before looking back at the front liner/scout. It didn't take long to see why he chose to become neutral. He was damaged and yet none of them had fought him, he must have been punished for failing to get the glasses.

Barricade flinched as Ratchet came closer but when the medic simply began scanning for injuries he slowly relaxed. When he relaxed however, Ratchet quickly reached over and hit a certain sequence on his neck and Barricade became blissfully unaware.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I am allready working on the next chapter and I'm going to write it till my creativity for this runs out. Um, I really don't have a choice. Damn bunny got a hold of my foot and won't let go. All other stories will also be worked on in time, now worries.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and his child appeared with a small pop on the stairs to Grimmauld place. His little one's eyes were drooping with her exhaustion, the stress of her 'birth' and fear for her creator/father were easily enough to cause her energy levels to drop.

"Daddy?" Hazy green eyes looked up at him from his arms.

"Yes baby?" He couldn't help but smile at the girl who now held a large part of his heart.

"Safe?"

"Yes baby. And I am going to make sure it stays that way. Let's get you to bed." With a wave of his hand the main door opened and he quickly stepped inside. As the door closed behind him a small beetle flew off of the rose bush he had planted near the door.

Once inside he rose the lights up to a lit dimness. Where it had been early afternoon in Mission City it was now early morning. "Flip?" He called out in a whisper to the house elf he had taken in after the main battle.

"Master Harry sir is home!" The energetic little elf said softly as he popped into the room. "What can Flip do for you?"

"I need you to make up the room next to mine as a nursery for my daughter. Add a connecting door between the rooms if you could." Harry couldn't help but smile at the elf who reminded him so much of Dobby.

As he had expected, Flip's eyes grew even larger and Harry bent down to show his child to his friend. Excitement flooded the elf who could no longer stand it and vibrated with excitement before popping off to do his master's bidding.

With a small chuckle Harry slowly followed up the stairs, his sleeping beauty snuggled against his chest.

When he looked into the room he smiled, it was perfect. The walls were a cream color with a mural of unicorns and hippogriffs on the wall. The floor was carpeted in a soft blue and looked very soft to the touch. Harry quickly walked over to the canopy bed and laid his daughter down on the blue covers. A wave of his hand later she was in a pair of soft purple pjs and covered with her blanket.

He quickly cast a few spells that would inform him of when she began to wake as well as her status at all times.

Instead of going back downstairs he went into his room through the new door. After rummaging around in his closet for a few minutes he finally exclaimed in success. As he backed out he carried with him an old truck that was engraved with his initials.

He walked back downstairs and into the main room, which held the only fireplace in the house that was connected to the floo network, and after setting the box on the table he reached for the gold chain that was around his neck.

On that chain was the galleon that he had used to call the DA together back in fifth year. He knew that the 'Ministry Five' all still carried their's on them so after making a few adjustments to the charm he dropped the necklace back to his chest. As he waited for his friends he enlarged the box and began looking in it.

"Flip." He finally found what he was looking for and sat the pensive on a side table.

"Yes, Master Harry?"

"Could you please get some refreshments together. I have at least five people coming over. Possibly more." Harry replied as he walked over to a chair and sat down, deciding to sit and relax for as long as he could. "I'm not sure how long it will take them to get here however."

Flip nodded before walking to the kitchen.

Harry had been dozing for what felt like seconds when his fire flared and the first of his friends stepped out of the fireplace.

Nev and Luna both walked over to him as he stood and hugged him.

"Just tell me you didn't run into another dark lord?" Nev's smile faded as Harry stayed silent. "Bloody hell! Why do we let you out of your house again?"

"He found that and more didn't you Harry?" Luna replied with a smile.

The three of them sat and chatted for a few minutes until the fire once again flared and five people quickly stepped out. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins greeted them quickly.

"Mom and Dad wanted to come but we told them that we told them we'd check in with them if it was anything too big." Ron said as he sat.

"Oh, its big alright." Harry said enigmatically before turning to the pensive. "In everyway that counts."

Flip came in the room then with refreshments and they spent a few minutes reconnecting with one another. Harry may not have been gone for too long but they still had a bit to catch up with him about.

After a half hour of catching up they finally got to the main reason fro them all being here.

"So what kind of trouble are we looking at now?" George asked.

"Another Dark Lord? Or maybe Dark Lady this time?" Fred asked.

"Instead of telling, I'll show you." Harry said as he grabbed the pensive from the side table and moved it to the table that sat between the couches. He raised his wand up to his temple and began withdrawing the memory stand. After placing it into the bowl he turned to his friends. "Ready?"

As one they all touched the silvery surface of the liquid. A few moments after being sucked into the memory they all popped back out.

"Harry, why didn't you just apparate to the top of the building? I'm sure no one would have really noticed or cared at that moment, you had already shown that you were different." Hermione asked then watched as her friend blushed. "You forgot you could now didn't you?"

"Um, yes?"

The twins wrapped their arms around one another before giving into their laughter. "Only Harry!" they proclaimed as one.

"Yeah, most powerful wizard since Merlin and he forgets about his magic half the time." Ginny added with a smile.

"There is more to go. I only showed you so far what happened to the outside world." Harry replied.

"So something happened in that moment you were glowing?" Mione asked as he replaced the memory in his head before adding another to the pensive.

With a nod of his head Harry turned and faced all of his friends. "What you are about to see is the past of an almost extinct race known as Cybertronians. I'll explain more after it is all over with, I will not be following you into this memory, the first time was hard enough for me."

His friends looked at the man before them, and after taking a looked at his solemn face, touch the memory and were pulled into it.

Harry sat there in silence, his thoughts focusing on what he knew his friends were currently watching. It was the history of his new race. The rise and fall of Cybertron, and the memories of the experiments that Sector Seven had done while the AllSpark had been in their hands.

Tears fell from his eyes at the thought of all of his children, now dead. Harry knew that he was now the AllSpark. For a moment he had tried to deny that fact but then he and it had fully merged.

As the others appeared back in the room the girls rushed to him and held him.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny gasped as she cried with her friend.

"You poor thing." Hermione added while Luna stayed silent.

"Mate, your life is never simple is it?" Ron asked as he and his brothers sat down.

"But at least you can help them now." Neville said softly. "Can you change them to all be like you? Human?"

"But I'm not human anymore. It will be easier if you think of this like my animagus form. I still need to take an alt form, a vehicle, but I am not, nor will be again, human. This is a simple covering to my metallic form."

"Master Harry sir." Flip said as he popped into the room. "The young miss is beginning to wake."

Harry's face lit up as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving his friends in the room behind.

"Well, I am actually rather glad for this."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Fred and George asked.

"He is the Master of Death. He was fated to outlive us all. Now he may find family that will survive with him." Luna answered as she watched the doorway.

After a few moments of silence Harry walked back into the room with his little girl on his hip, her hands sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

Ginny stood and walked over to the duo. "Hi, I'm Ginny. What's your name?"

The raven-haired child looked to her creator.

"Amira." Harry said with a smile.

"Princess. It's fits her well." surprisingly it was Ron who spoke. He blushed when everyone looked at him, and so did Hermione.

"Is there something we need to know about Ronniekins?" The twins leered at their brother.

"Hermione and I were just looking through a book the other day. You know how we're going to be married in a few months. And with the Weasley's genes…" Ron trailed off and blushed even brighter.

The others all laughed and enjoyed the good mood and the visit became more social than planning for the rest of the day.

oOoOo

"We've been circulating the pic that Bee was able to get of the boy. Come to find out his name is Harrison Riddle. He hadn't been in town very long and everyone who knew of him said that he was very pleasant and had a British accent." Lennox was reporting to the rest of the Mission City group. Keller was there as well and they were all a bit worried.

"Were you able to find out where he lives? Has anyone checked it?" Keller asked.

"Well we did, and we tried. But for some reason every time one of us got close we would suddenly remember something that we had forgotten about." Lennox frowned as he said this.

"Really?" Epps asked. "Let me see a picture of this kid. And give me the address."

Lennox handed the requested information over then stared in shock as Epps began cursing with a fond smile on his face. Everyone was silent as he started to ramble.

"Kingsley always told me this kid was a trouble magnet but I never did believe him. At least I know we don't have to worry about him being the bad guy." Epps looked at Keller. "Ever hear of Harry Potter?"

"Of course, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Lead-The-Light, or some such nonsense." Keller admitted. "Are you saying…?"

"Yep, the savior of the wizarding world just saved the world again."

oOoOo

Rrh: So as to why this is late. I've been reading HPxSPN stories.

Noc: Yes, all sixteen pages of them. *sips from her cup*

Rrh: Yeah, like you were complaining.

Noc: We are one and the same. Why would I complain?

Rrh: You're weird.

Noc: I know, but at least I am not as psychotic as you.

Rrh: We are one in the same.

Noc: Repeating yourself is the first sign of madness.

Rrh: So is talking to yourself.

Noc: *points to the above conversation* You mean like that?

Rrh: right, down to business, there will be a poll on my profile about Harry's alt form. Be sure to vote!


End file.
